A mobile display device has been widely used in daily lives. However, when the user is in a public place, the contents displayed by the display device will inevitably be seen by other people. In the prior art, this problem is generally solved by mounting an anti-peeping film on the display device. The anti-peeping film generally includes a plurality of light-shielding strips, reducing the visual angle of the display device. The user can see the displayed contents within a certain range of visual angles and other persons can not see the displayed contents out of the certain range of visual angles.
But when the user wants to share the displayed contents with one or more persons, it may be necessary for the display device to display in a large visual angle. And at this time, it may be necessary to remove the anti-peeping film.
Thus, in order to meet different requirements of the user for large and small visual angles, the anti-peeping film has to be repeatedly torn down and pasted, which will result in not only a poor user experience, but also a residue of an adhesive when the film is torn down, resulting in a damage to the screen of the display device.